bullyfandomcom-20200223-history
Townies
The Townies are a clique of teenagers native to Bullworth who do not attend Bullworth Academy. Hierarchy Edgar Munsen is the leader of the Townies, and Omar Romero is expressly said to be his second in command. As the other townies get little individual focus, there's no information about the pecking order within the clique. The Townies don't figure into the school hierarchy because they are not Bullworth Academy students. Clique Description The Townies wear casual clothing with the color orange usually featured prominently. Only Zoe Taylor appears in the Yearbook, because she is the only one who attends school. Upon her return to the Academy in Chapter 6, she wears an orange skirt, presumably to indicate her allegiance as the other clique members do. Some have a distinct heavy metal or punk-like fashion influence in their outfits. Three of them - Edgar Munsen, Omar Romero, and Otto Tyler - were credited under their full names. Duncan, Gurney, Clint (aka Henry), Jerry, and Leon weren't named on the soundboard or credited under their full names, and so to date their last names are unknown. Clique Information The Townies are teenagers who live in Bullworth but don't attend Bullworth Academy. They all have a fierce resentment for the school, students, and faculty. Most of them are juvenile delinquents of some form or other - several of them discuss crimes they've committed, and a few are implied to do drugs. They appear almost anywhere, but hang around in Blue Skies Industrial Park and in the graveyard behind the church in Old Bullworth Vale. They are never seen on the school campus, with the exception of the Dodgeball games and the mission Complete Mayhem. Some of the Townies are former Bullworth Academy students. Duncan and Jerry are dropouts, whereas Zoe, Otto, Clint, and Gurney, were expelled. Edgar, on the other hand, wasn't able to afford the tuition. It isn't clear whether Omar or Leon attended Bullworth Academy or not. Earlier in the game's development, the Townies were known as the Dropouts. The change from Dropouts to Townies appears to have been done late in the game's production, and the Townies are still referred to as Dropouts in several missions. Still earlier in development, there was a clique called the Punks that evolved into the Dropouts and then the Townies. Role in Story The Townies do not feature until Chapter 5, where Gary convinces Edgar that the two could take over the school, although they can be found around town, particularly in the graveyard behind Old Bullworth Vale and in the Carnival, prior to this. Initially, they appear in the storyline after attempting to burn down the gym and putting rats into a shipment of books sent to the school's library. They then get Johnny Vincent put into the asylum and steal the Preppies' boxing trophies, burning them at the docks. Most of the Townies remain hostile to Jimmy, but he manages to befriend Zoe by helping her get revenge on Mr. Burton. After Jimmy is expelled from Bullworth Academy, he decides to take down the Townies, defeating Edgar in the chemical plant. In the final battle at Bullworth, Jimmy and Russell Northrop bring order back to the school, assisted by the Townies. In Bully: Scholarship Edition, Rudy the Bum Santa asks Jimmy to throw snowballs at Townies in the mission Balls of Snow. Clint, Otto, and Leon double as inmates in the Happy Volts Asylum. Jimmy is asked by an orderly at one stage to catch and return Otto and Henry to the facility, and Leon is seen trying to force his way out of a cell with the orderlies struggling to restrain him. Members Category:Cliques